


Sympathy for the Devil

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Reader takes Lucifer to the beach. He doesn’t like the idea at first, but grows to enjoy it.





	Sympathy for the Devil

„ _In the land of God and Monsters, I was an Angel-„_

 _“_ Uh, no, that would be me!” Lucifer’s cheerful voice rings from behind you as his hands comes to land on your hips, pressing you lightly against his chest. Much to your disappointment, he’s already dressed in his suit.

You pout as you reach to turn down radio’s volume, quitting singing along with it.

“I made you coffee,” you announce, pointing to a cup with steamy, dark liquid and Lucifer hums in response, taking it. His other hand, however, stays on your hip.

“I gotta dash. Detective called, we’ve got a case.”

“But you remember our plans for today?”

“I do, how could I not?” he jests, a tiny hint of revulsion in his voice and you turn around to face him with a quirked brow.

“Lucifer, why does a beach appears so uninviting to you?”

“Because of the sand. And I can’t wear a suit while I’m there, so…”

“But baby…” you murmur seductively and Lucifer’s eyes light up with lust. You smirk and lean in, your lips now pressed against his ear. “I bought a very new, very red and very sexy bikini. Maze shouted ‘va-va-voom!’ when she saw me in it.”

“Maze saw you first?” he asks sounding offended and you roll your eyes.

“She helped me choose the best one.”

“Well, in that case… I can’t wait to see you in that red piece. At least I’ll have a beautiful view during that rather miserable event which is a dinner on a beach.”

“You make it sound as a punishment of sorts.”

“It is! I lost a bet! It never happened and now I must suffer a horrible penalty! Oh, how unhappy I am, how broken shall I be afterwards!”

“Get your perky ass out of here before I lose my temper,” you say coldly, although jokingly as you push him away from you, ignoring his attempt at kissing your lips. but Lucifer is persistent and eventually he grasps your shoulders and pulls you close, planting a sweet kiss on your lips.

You smile widely, waving your hand to usher him to leave.

“Go, Chloe will be mad if you’re late again.”

“I’ll tell my sweetheart kept me in bed, unable to let me go,” he teases, winking at you as he swaggers towards the front door.

“Be ready at 5, hot shot!”

“I sure will, baby!” and with that, he closes the door behind himself, leaving you with a goofy grin and fuzzy feeling in your stomach.

It wasn’t always like that. You hated Lucifer’s guts when you were introduced to him. You were a witness of a murder and Chloe Decker arrived, followed by an overly joyful man in a black suit. She said he was her partner and you grimaced, visibly mocking him as he told you his name. It sounded stupid to you and the fact that Lucifer tried to hit on you and, later on, asked directly about your sex life, you were sure that there was no, even tiniest, amount of sympathy for him in you.

It changed drastically when Lucifer turned out to be the one solving the case before Chloe and arriving to save you from being murdered. You were in so much shock that you agreed on going for a coffee with him the next day, surprised by how clever and kind he could actually be.

And after that one coffee, you went for another, and another and then a dinner, which lead to being now in a regular, very happy and very satisfying relationship with mister Morningstar. You never imagined him to be a man to settle for one lady but time proved that Lucifer needed stability and love and you were gladly giving him both, and much more.

What you couldn’t always stand was the fact that you rarely saw him not wearing a suit. Well, apart from times where you, yourself, threw that pricey-looking thing on the floor of your bedroom, Lucifer always wore it. He looked sharp and ridiculously handsome in it, but you wanted to make him relax, to stop being Lucifer – Chloe’s partner and the owner of Lux and be Lucifer – your boyfriend, foolish and sometimes too handsy.

You’re done with your breakfast and when you look at the clock, it’s almost 8 AM. Humming to the song that’s currently playing in the radio, you pack your bag and head to work, making a mental list of what you should prepare for an afternoon with your boyfriend.

______

“I should hire you as one of my demons. You’re awfully persuasive,” Lucifer remarks in his usual teasing manner as you hand him a basket with your dinner. You hoist a bag with sunscreen, two blankets and towels onto your shoulder as you lock the door to your apartment.

“You’ll love it, babe, I promise,” you plant a wet kiss on his cheek as you take his hand, leading him to your car. Your grin grows wider and brighter with every passing second. You’re excited, you can’t hide it and despite how much Lucifer hated the idea of going to the beach, seeing your elated behavior makes it a thud more bearable. He loved seeing you happy and smiling.

He also loves seeing you in a short black dress, loose but flowing around your figure in a way that accentuates your lovely curves. He can see the strings of your bikini peaking out of the dress on the back of your neck and it makes fondness and adoration tickle within him. You’re beautiful, more beautiful than any girl he’s ever seen.

You drag him to the car, almost running to driver’s seat as Lucifer sits in passenger’s. He smoothes his white, loose shirt and you watch for a moment as the material stretches a bit lower, exposing his torso. Damn, what a great idea it was! You have to admit that in that shirt and beige linen pants he looks ever better than in a suit and you bite on your bottom lip, focusing your attention on the road.

You arrive within minutes and once your car is parked, you cheer loudly and jump out of the vehicle, much to Lucifer’s amusement. He’ll bear it, if it means making you happy.

“Come on, come on, you can go faster!” you usher him as you dart onto the sand, hastily taking off your sandals.

“Oh, you shout it very often, Y/N, you know I can,” he replies, grimacing as his bare feet touch the heated sand. You give him a stern look as you pull him by his hand, scanning the place to find a decent spot.

“I packed a book for you, in case you got bored.”

“I intend to keep my eye on you the entire time, my sweetheart. Don’t want any other man to stare at you for too long.”

“Is my little devil getting jealous?” you tease after you finally find a spot and reach to your bag to take out the blankets. You spread them and lay your bag there.

“I only wish them to know that you’re mine,” Lucifer explains innocently as he places the basket with food carefully and sits down, watching as you tug on the hem of your dress, wiggling your ass playfully.

“Oh, they will, I assure you,” you wink at him before you pull your dress up and over your head, pleased with yourself when you hear Lucifer’s gasp. You toss the garment aside.

“Do you like it?” you ask, a flirtatious smirk appearing on your face as you catch Lucifer’s spell-bounded gaze.

“Are you kidding me? I love it! Are those little horns there?” he points at the material covering your right breast and you nod, turning around to show him what’s printed on the back of the panties.

“No way! You’ve got a tail, baby girl!”      

You say nothing, instead you wiggle your bum again, grinning when you hear him giggle.

“Y/N, you little minx!” he calls fondly and in next second you feel strong arms wrapping around your waist and pulling you on the blanket. You erupt into a fit of giggles, unable to contain your mirth as Lucifer starts peppering your skin with sweet smooches, adding a loud “mwah!” every now and then.

He only ceases when you punch his biceps and tell that the two of you draw too much attention. Then, as per your request, he covers your skin with a sunscreen, of course not able to stop himself from pinching lightly your buttocks. He even goes to swim with you for a bit, but, just as he said, most of the time Lucifer simply watches you – as you swim, as you sunbathe, as you steal the book from him and read it for some time.

As the evening starts to approach, you suggest going home and Lucifer eagerly approves of your plan, having eaten most of the food. You drive quickly – to be frank, you can’t wait to wash the sand off of your body and weird places it got into and when you step into your flat, announcing that you’re going to take a shower, Lucifer obviously joins you, glad to help you get rid of the dirt.

Not that you mind – he seemed to enjoy himself and he voices it, in between fervent kisses, going as far as suggesting that you should go there more often.

Delighted, both of you leave now steamy bathroom – you take your phone, about to order a pizza and Lucifer takes his, to call Chloe and see if there’s any new lead. Just as he unlocks his cellphone, an indignant expression appears on his face and you come to his side, glancing curiously at the screen.

You start cackling almost immediately.

There’s a photo of the two of you – you’re sprawled on the blankets with Lucifer hovering over you, your digits in various weird angles. It’s captioned “didn’t know you were into public sex :P”

Next one is sent shortly after first – you’re laying on your stomach, your head resting on your folded arms. You’re eyes are closed, but Lucifer’s are wide open and fixed on you with adoration gleaming in them. This one has a caption saying “lovey-dovey Luci” with a heart-eyes emoji.

Lucifer growls and you decide it’s time to take the phone from him. You do so and he sits on your bed, shaking his head.

“I’ll kill that little demon,” he states matter-of-factly and you cackle.

“No, you won’t. You’ll say nothing, because I love those pics and am now sending them to myself. And I changed your homescreen. Maze got a nice shot of me in that suit.”

“Kudos for Maze, I suppose.”

“So, don’t be grumpy, my candy man,” you sit next to him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and bringing him for a kiss. He pulls away seconds later, only to look at you, his pupils dilated, desire taking over his eyes and body.

“What am I going to do with you now, Y/N?”

You grin innocently, although your gaze tells him exactly what you want.

“I’m naked, Lucifer, you know what to do with me.”  


End file.
